The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a heat spreader for dissipating heat generated in a semiconductor chip and a reinforcing member for preventing warp of a tape carrier, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Conventionally, as a method for realizing high-density mounting of semiconductor chips, a package called a tape-BGA (Ball Grid Array) in which a semiconductor chip is mounted on a tape carrier and which has bump electrodes is utilized.
FIG. 17 shows a conventional semiconductor device. As shown in FIG. 17, a semiconductor chip 1 is connected to copper foils 3a of TAB (Tape Automated Bonding) tapes 3 through inner leads 2. Each TAB tape 3 is constituted by a polyimide tape 3b and the copper foils 3a formed on the tape 3b to form a desired interconnection pattern. The TAB tape 3, together with the inner leads 2 and external electrodes 4, constitutes a tape carrier for mounting the semiconductor chip 1 thereon.
The various types of terminals (not shown) of the semiconductor chip 1 are electrically connected to bump electrodes 5 through the inner leads 2, copper foils 3a, and external electrodes 4.
A heat spreader 7 is attached to a surface of the semiconductor chip 1, opposite to a surface where the inner leads 2 are to be connected, through a copper paste 6. The heat spreader 7 dissipates heat generated during operation of the semiconductor chip 1 to the outside. Around the semiconductor chip 1, a support ring 8 serving as a reinforcing member having a thickness larger than that of the semiconductor chip 1 is interposed between the heat spreader 7 and TAB tapes 3, to prevent warp of the TAB tapes 3. The two surfaces of the support ring 8 are adhered to the heat spreader 7 and TAB tapes 3 through adhesive portions 9 and 10.
The external electrodes 4 exposed around the bump electrodes 5 are coated with a cover resist 11. The semiconductor chip 1 and inner leads 2 are sealed with a potting resin 12. The potting resin 12 maintains electrical insulation and protects the semiconductor chip 1 from an external stress, humidity, and the like.
In this manner, in the conventional semiconductor device, the adhesive portions 9 and 10 are used to bond the heat spreader 7 and support ring 8 to each other.
When, however, a large amount of adhesive is used in the manufacture of the package, the adhesive power is decreased due to the heat history in reflow during mounting or the like, to cause peeling. This is because the adhesive is melted by heat or the water content contained in the adhesive is vaporized to swell. If the adhesive is used, these problems are difficult to avoid.